Suitable Taste
by Miki Moose
Summary: Hari-hari membosankan yang selama ini di jalani oleh seorang Orihara Izaya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seorang juru masak aneh bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Tatapan hangat dan perlakuan yang tidak biasa ia terimapun semua ia dapat dari orang ini, membuat hatinya sedikit mencair. Shizaya AU Possible OOC Based on Tena On S-String Scene


**SUITABLE TASTE**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

"Orihara-kun, bagaimana Perancis?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial.." jawabnya datar.

Orihara Izaya, putra keluarga Mafia ternama yang memiliki kuasa dan sangat di takuti oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Seminggu tinggal di Perancis sudah membuatnya bosan, ia ingin segera pindah lagi karena tentu tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Ia ingin kehidupan biasa, dimana semua orang tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan takut dan mau menerimanya apa adanya.

_Dimanapun sama saja.. Begitu tahu namaku, tidak satupun orang mau mendekat._ Pikirnya lirih.

Jauh dari keinginan yang satu itu, Izaya adalah seorang pemilih. Dia suka pemandangan di tempatnya sekarang, tapi tidak untuk makanan di tempat ini.

"Oy, tunggu!" teriak seorang dari belakang, "Tunggu dulu!" dengan itu Izaya menoleh karena suara teriakan itu semakin keras. "Hey, anda yang baru keluar! Tunggu sebentar!" sebuah spatula di arahkan ke wajah Izaya. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri di depan Izaya.

_Berani sekali orang ini! Apa dia tidak mengenalku?_ Izaya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kau pegawai restoran itu?"

"Aku Shizuo, koki pemilik restoran ini. Kamu selalu pulang menyisahkan makanan disini 'kan?" kata Shizuo tidak suka, "Apa yang salah? Sebagai juru masak aku sangat penasaran, kalau tidak enak katakan agar dapat kuperbaiki."

"..Bukannya tidak enak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menyisahkannya dalam jumlah banyak?!"

"Bukan masalah 'tidak enak', tapi 'tidak cocok'."

Alis Shizuo terangkat.

"Masakan Perancis terlalu banyak menggunakan mentega dan saus. Tiga suap saja sudah membuatku mual." Jelas pemuda yang lebih pendek, "..dari pada itu, kenapa aku harus kembali ke restoranmu?"

"Tentu saja untuk pengembangan resep agar disukai tamuku!" jawab Shizuo dengan bangga. "dengar yah, makanan enak itu penting karena dapat membentuk tubuh, hati dan orang itu sendiri."

_Apa-apaan orang ini? _Iris ruby milik Izaya menatap bingung pria di depannya. Lalu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang.."

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Harga diriku sebagai juru masak bisa terluka!" Shizuo menarik tangan pria berambut hitam itu, "Tolong tetap disini sampai aku bisa memasak makanan yang kau sukai! Walau kau tolak, setiap hari akan kubuatkan dan ku bawa ke rumahmu!" lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

_Lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu dari orang ini yang membuatku penasaran._ Pikir Shizuo.

Izaya benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang sedang menarik tangannya itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, yang penting jangan pakai mentega.." katanya sambil mendesah.

Dan akhirnya, dengan paksaan dari Shizuo setiap haripun Izaya datang ke restoran Shizuo.

"Bumbunya sedikit saja,"

Hari-hari membosankan yang selama ini di jalani oleh seorang Orihara Izaya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seorang juru masak aneh bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Tatapan hangat dan perlakuan yang tidak biasa ia terimapun semua ia dapat dari orang ini, membuat hatinya sedikit mencair.

"sebaiknya gunakan garam,"

Shizuo benar-benar antusias terhadap apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini. Memang sulit untuk membuat masakan yang cocok untuk pelanggan –terutama Izaya. Tapi karena itu adalah _Izaya_, entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk pemuda ini.

"jangan pakai minyak zaitun!"

Dan sebulanpun telah berlalu tanpa membuahkan hasil yang mereka inginkan. Sampai akhirnya,

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Uhm.. boleh juga!"

"Benarkah?! Akhirnya!" Shizuo melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Benar-benar puas dengan komentar yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Sudah lama tidak memakan makanan yang cocok." Ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum. Shizuo yang saat itu menatapnyapun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kerja kerasnya selama ini, benar-benar membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik –bahkan lebih dari yang ia kira.

"Begitu ya, syukurlah.."

Shizuopun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur, mengingat ia masih harus memasak pesanan dari beberapa pelanggan lain. Mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan Izaya-sendirian-yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah pemuda _raven_ itu lalu kemudian kembali ke aktifitasnya.

_Inikah akhir yang aku inginkan?_ Pikir Shizuo ragu. Ia merasa senang setelah akhirnya bisa membuat masakan yang cocok di lidah Izaya, tapi ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasa sedih entah kenapa.

"Tuan Orihara akhir-akhir ini selalu datang yah?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan bersama kami?"

"Kutolak." tegas Izaya.

"B-begitu? Kami mohon maaf, ya.."

"Hey, kenapa menolak dengan kasar begitu? Apa salahnya mengakrabkan diri?" Tanya Shizuo.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Izaya berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar, "Kau juga sudah puas 'kan bisa tahu masakan kesukaan orang timur? Ini hari terakhir aku datang kesini!"

"Kenapa? Aku akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Datanglah tiap hari!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Sama sekali tidak manis. Kau tidak punya teman 'kan?"

"Ugh.. tidak butuh! Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan namaku saja." Izaya terdiam sejenak, _"Tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku.."_

Kedua iris almond milik Shizuo menatap lekat pemuda berwajah manis di depannya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Seberapa besar keinginanku mengakrabkan diri akhirnya selalu saja sama. Mereka selalu menjaga jarak denganku begitu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya! Begitu mendengar namaku, semua orang akan meninggalkanku dengan sendirinya. Seperti sebuah kutukan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan." Ia mendesah, "Menjadi seorang Orihara bukanlah kemauanku." Izaya akhirnya tersadar kalau ia tidak seharusnya mengutarakan keluh kesahnya pada orang yang baru sebulan dikenalnya.

Shizuo tahu, inilah alasan mengapa hatinya tidak ingin melepas Izaya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Izaya yang seperti ini –wajah yang dengan tegas menolak dunia. Sama persis saat pertama kali Izaya datang ke restorannya. Kemana perginya senyuman tadi? Ia ingin senyuman itu kembali.

"Ugh, maaf aku bicara hal aneh. Sudah yah, jangan ikuti aku lagi."

"Aku punya ide bagus," Shizuo meraih lengan Izaya, "kau jadi 'Heiwajima Izaya' saja!"

BWUUHH!

langkah Izaya terhenti. Ia yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik –sebelum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Shizuo.

"Hey jangan buang makanan yang sudah dimakan.." kata Shizuo _sweatdrop_.

"K-kau bicara hal aneh sih! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Kau tidak suka dengan nama keluargamu bukan? Bagaimana kalau pakai nama keluargaku?"

_Memangnya yang seperti itu bekerja? _teriak Izaya dalam hati.

"Bodoh! Mana bisa semudah itu?!" sebuah jitakan mendarat ke kepala Shizuo.

"Makanya menikahlah denganku!" jelas Shizuo, otomatis membuat wajah Izaya memerah, ia mencekik leher pemuda yang lebih tua itu saking malunya, "Iiizayaa sesaaakk"

"Ugh. Kau tidak waras atau apa?! M-menikah itu dilakukan oleh orang yang saling menyukai! Lagipula aku ini laki-laki!"

"Iya, aku menyukaimu kok! –Barusan saja."

"Barusan?!"

"Yah, aku suka melihat kau memakan masakanku dengan nikmat. Aku suka melihat senyumanmu yang manis itu. Dan aku tidak keberatan kalau kau laki-laki!"

"A-apa-apaan alasan yang seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu dengan alasan 'ingin makan masakannya setiap hari' menikahlah denganku!"

Izaya ingin percaya dengan semua perkataan Shizuo. Ia ingin merasakan kembali perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan selama bersama Shizuo. Ia ingin menyukai laki-laki yang membuatnya merasakan pengalaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Ia menatap Shizuo yang sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Dengan itu Izaya sadar, bahwa ia sudah menyukai pemuda pirang itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang segila kamu.." katanya sambil menunduk, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah-merah padam-miliknya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"bukan.."

Fin.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


End file.
